This is an application for continuing research in clinical cancer as a member of CALGB. The New York Hospital-Cornell Medical Center together with its associated institutions, North Shore University Hospital and the Firestone Radiation Center at Memorial Hospital, remains a major contributor to the scientific, clinical and administrative activities of CALGB. These are reflected in our participation in the scientific affairs and programs of CALGB. Leadership activities are reflected in our administrative and scientific contributions to CALGB, and in our pilot and phase II programs and in our publications. Our aims are to participate in a cooperative approach in the design and conduct of therapeutic trials in cancer. In this context, we will (1) determine the effect, extent and duration of remission and other responses to treatment of the diseases currently of concern to CALGB, (2) study the natural history and some of the biologic agents of the diseases investigated by CALGB as modified by various experimental therapeutic regimens, (3) promote the best possible treatment of these disorders, (4) participate in pilot phase II and multidisciplinary trials of CALGB, (5) continue a high level of patient accrual and continue to improve data collection, (6) continue our vigorous participation in Group activities as it pertains to Group science and Group administration with particular reference to change in the Group's orientation and resources in the last two years.